Twi25 Challenge Round 7
by Cathy9
Summary: Mix the world of Twilight with my creative mind and prompts to follow and join the journey. Multiple Characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

Blood is Thicker Than Water:  
Cathy9  
Emmett/Bella Friendship  
Rating: M

I did not hesitate to volunteer my services when Edward asked one of us to stay behind with Bella while the rest of the family went hunting. I always had fun with Bella and she sucked at playing Assassins Creed. I laughed when Bella's stomach rumbled and accompanied her into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of milk and took a bagel out.

I jokingly told her to be careful. She turned around, gave me a dirty look and two seconds later the sweet aroma of her blood filled my senses. "Bellaaaaaa!"

"Sorry Em, It's a bagel cut and I may have to go to the hospital. Can you go get me some gauze and a Band-Aid?"

I stopped breathing and dashed up to Carlisle's office bringing down what we affectionately dubbed the Bella Repair Kit. I opened it for her and pulled out a compression pad and handed it to her. Bella "the accident waiting to happen" Swan pressed it down on her cut left hand.

"I hope this stops bleeding. Em, I'll understand if you want to go outside."

"I should be fine. My control isn't as strong as Carlisle's or even Edward's but I like you Bells. You are family and I don't drain family members."

"No matter how deeply you are tempted?" Bella inquired with a smile.

"Who me tempted? Nope not an iota," I lied. There was a large drop of her blood sitting on the counter and I wanted to stick my finger in it and lick my finger clean.

"Emmett, it means a lot to me to know that you consider me family. I've always thought of you as my cool yet juvenile older brother. When I'm here, I'm no longer an only child."

"Of course not, you have three other siblings and another set of parents."

"Not really. Alice is my best friend, Jasper is my friend and Rose…. well she's my brother's annoying girlfriend whom I put up with. I agree with you about Esme and Carlisle though."

I was touched so I crossed the kitchen, leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I love you too, Sis even though you are a puny, fragile little human."

"You are a big oaf, Emmett but I love you. I'm also going to kick your ass once I'm a vampire. I like the sound of newborn strength. Edward will be the fragile one for a change too."

"You can try but there is no way you are going to beat me. I'll arm wrestle you for the title of the strongest Cullen."

"I bet you a hundred bucks I'll win," Bella smirked.

"I hate taking money off a woman but you're on Bella."

After applying pressure for ten minutes Bella checked her palm and it started bleeding again. I dashed upstairs to get my cell from my room and called Carlisle.

"Emmett what did you do to Bella?" Edward growled.

"Nothing, it turns out my sister can't cut a bagel in half without cutting her palm. She needs stitches. Why the hell do you have Carlisle's phone?"

"When Alice told us Bella was hurt but not seriously I figured you got excited and hit her in the head with the game controller or something equally stupid that only you would do."

"I resent that Eddie now give me Dad," I replied as zipped back downstairs.

"Did Bella cut herself, Emmett?"

"Yeah she doesn't know the difference between her skin and a bagel."

"Emmett!" Bella yelled.

"You just keep the pressure on while I make fun of you, little lady. You are not bleeding to death on my watch."

"Idiot!"

"Walking disaster!"

"Emmett! Stop calling Bella names and tell me where she cut herself? Is it a classic bagel cut to her palm?"

"Yes."

"How long is it?"

"I don't know, long enough to still be bleeding. How long do you think the cut is Bells?"

"An inch or two. The smell is starting to make me feel queasy, can you prop me up please."

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes I did, I'm on my way. Emmett be very slow and tender while you wrap her palm for me."

"OK. Hurry up the smell is starting to get to me too."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

I stared at that drop of blood for a few seconds and then stood behind Bella, "Lean back in to me, I'll support you. Carlisle wants me to wrap your hand up. If I'm hurting you let me know. I don't want to crush the bones in your hand."

"OK."

After applying two more compression pads I secured them with a gauze wrap and then a tensor. Bella was looking a little paler than normal so I forced her to drink a bottle of orange juice.

"Em, you make a great wall but I'm feeling faint."

"Don't you dare slide down me. Raise that left arm and relax," I ordered. I had Bella in my arms in less than a second and carried her into the living room away from the intoxicating smell of her blood. I was going to place her on the couch but she wanted to stay in my lap. I extended my left arm so she could rest hers on mine.

"The cold feels good, thank you for taking such good care of me."

"Anytime Sis. Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

"I don't think my stomach could handle it right now. I take it Edward blamed you."

"Yes, Mr. Anal Retentive figured I bopped you in the head with the game controller."

Bella giggled, "I shouldn't be laughing but that is funny. Also you have hit me a few times with the Wii. Is A.R. coming back too?"

"I'm sure he will since he thinks he's the only one who can take care of you. How are you going to explain this to Charlie?"

"Simple, tell him the truth and that Dr. Cullen stitched me up. My injuries don't faze Charlie. I think he'd be shocked if I went a month without hurting myself."

"I bet you had the thickest file in your Doctor's office in Phoenix."

"Thickest in the local hospital too. The admitting staff in ER knew my information off by heart."

I couldn't help chuckling, "You and gravity have some serious issues Miss. Swan."

"Cute, Em it's not as if you haven't done or said some pretty bonehead things."

"True but I can walk and chew gum at the same time if I wanted too."

"Bite me, Emmett!"

"I'd like to Bella but then Eddie boy would rip me to pieces."

"He'd have to catch you first."

"He's faster and can read my mind, I'd be safe for maybe a minute before I thought something that would give my location away. How's your hand feel?"

"It's a little sore, would you mind putting your right hand underneath it? Your cold skin will numb it."

"Sure, you have to let me know if I hurt you."

"I will."

Bella had just dozed off when I heard Carlisle and Edward approaching. I looked down and smiled. She had curled her body in to mine and was using my chest as a pillow. Edward gave me a dirty look and Carlisle smiled at me.

"How is she doing Emmett?"

"She said it was a little sore and asked me to be her ice pack. She just fell asleep," I whispered.

"Let's see if I can do this without waking her up for as long as possible. You did a great job wrapping it."

"Thanks, but I'd do anything for my little sister. We really bonded over this. Edward, you have to admit I'm good at taking care of her."

Edward grumbled and muttered something that I took as a thank you. Carlisle had his suture kit ready before he sent Edward in to clean up the kitchen. Bye, bye tasty blood; I thought to myself as I watched Carlisle unwrap my work. The second compression pad I applied was clean but the first one was stained with blood and the original one was soaked right through.

"Emmett, Bella is going to feel this when I remove the pad. Get ready to distract her."

As careful and gentle as Carlisle was Bella woke up hissing. "I know Bells, how shall I distract you?"

"Tell me some stupid jokes."

"What's Bella's favorite season?"

"Summer."

"Nope, fall." I chuckled.

"Ha, not funny. Ouch!"

"Sorry Bella, I'll be done cleaning your cut up in a minute."

"Thank you for coming so fast Carlisle. Is it OK if I stay in Em's lap?"

"If you are comfortable then sure. Emmett don't move."

"I make an excellent couch potato."

"You are a multi purpose vampire: great wall, ice pack, strong man, first aid attendant and excellent companion. Edward would have freaked out, you stayed all calm for me."

"Thanks Bella Boo Boo. By the way, Eddie boy is in the kitchen cleaning up."

"Bella Boo Boo? Ouch, I prefer Bells."

"Sorry but Bella Boo Boo entertains me."

"I don't like it Emmett."

"Too bad, so sad."

Carlisle looked at me and tried valiantly to remain stoic but he cracked and grinned at my verbal antics. Before I could respond another little gem occurred to me and I started to sing, "Bella Boo Boo went to town riding on a pony, stuck a feather in her hat, fell and broke her hiney."

Bella started to giggle and I had to still her hand. I watched Carlisle run the needle through her skin for a few stitches before I thought of something else and leaned over to whisper something in her ear, "Bella and Edward sitting in a tre G, first comes love then comes nothing cause Eddie is a prude and he won't have it." I was a little off the tune but I scored a hat trick with it. Bella blushed then chuckled and Edward came out of the kitchen with a very pissed off look on his face.

"Emmett!" he hissed.

"What? I'm just keeping my little Sis entertained."

"You are making her uncomfortable!"

No, I'm making you uncomfortable and you can't stand the fact that Bella wanted to stay with me instead of you, I thought.

"Edward, don't chastise Em, we were having fun until I hurt myself and he's taken excellent care of me. I'm a big girl, I can handle some teasing."

"All done Bella. Let me just bandage you up. Don't get it wet for at least 48 hours. I'll change the bandage for you tomorrow and it will be about ten days before I'll consider removing the stitches. I'll write you a prescription for codeine tablets. I'll call the hospital and let them know Edward is coming to pick the prescription up."

"How does she take a shower Carlisle?" I asked.

"I put a bag on my hand, tape it shut and then shower as usual," Bella answered.

"Right, I forgot this is an everyday type thing for you Bella Boo Boo."

"Em, if I wouldn't end up shattering my elbow you'd get such a sharp jab in your gut right about now. I'm going to start making a list and I'll get you back when I'm a Vamp."

"Bring it baby Sis. Do you want Edward to kiss your boo boo and make it all better?"

"That would be nice."

Edward rolled his eyes at me and got down on one knee. I couldn't have helped myself if I tried, it just came straight out of my mouth, "Edward, I'm flattered but I'm already married and frankly you're not my type."

Bella started laughing so hard that tears trickled down her cheeks. I started laughing too and when Carlisle joined in Edward stormed out of the living room. It took us a few minutes to all calm down. "Edward, stop being a pussy and get down here and kiss your woman or I'll do it for you."

I think he broke the land speed record getting back to the living room. He gave me the finger and bent over to kiss Bells lightly on the lips and then placed a peck on top of the bandage. How chaste, she got six stitches Ed, that's all you've got for her? Edward whacked me in the head, Bella yelled at him and forced him to apologize to me. It was the tersest apology I ever heard but I accepted it knowing it was driving him nuts to have to do it. He gave Bella a better kiss and then left to go get the pills for her.

"Alright Emmett what did you think that got you the smack upside your head?"

"I told him his kiss was too chaste considering you got six stitches."

"Oh, my hand is burning a bit can I have my personal ice pack back?"

"Of course, Bells."

It didn't take Bella long to fall asleep again and she curled her body around me once more. I asked Carlisle to put a warm blanket over her and move the coffee table over so I could prop my feet up on it since I didn't plan on moving until the morning. Carlisle called Charlie to tell him what happened and that since she was asleep on the couch, he thought it would be best if she stayed over. Charlie agreed and Carlisle set a fire to burn the kitchen towels Edward used to clean up and the medical supplies that were tainted by blood.

"Emmett, I'm very proud of you. I know it must have been very hard to resist her blood. You took excellent care of Bella. You were a lot calmer than Edward would have been too."

"It was a little hard. There was one big juicy drop of blood on the counter that was singing to me but there was no way I was going to risk Bella's safety. We really bonded over this Carlisle. I always liked Bella and she always liked me but we became siblings today and I love her as much as I love Alice. Actually probably more than Alice, Bella doesn't criticize my fashion sense."

"You know that Edward and Rose will not be happy to discover that you will be her mattress for the night."

"Rose not speaking to me for a few days won't be a hardship and Edward will just have to deal."

"I hear Edward's car and the rest of the family."

"I'm ready. Blood is thicker than water and Bells and I are blood."


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

'Tis Better to Have Loved And Lost Than Never to Have Loved at All:  
Cathy9  
Renesmee/Alice/Edward  
Rating: M

My heart broke for my beloved niece. She had been with Jacob when it happened and he still screwed up my powers.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle had spent the last 48 hours searching. There was no sign of him. I looked into the future again and it showed that he was gone for good. The boys came back and Edward heard my thoughts. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I'm so sorry, Ness but he's gone for good."

"But I loved him Daddy!"

"I know, Sweetheart but Uncle Emmett can buy you a new stuffed bear."


	3. Chapter 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait  
Cathy9  
Kate/Garrett  
Rating: M

"Well we lived through it. Will you really follow me anywhere?" Kate asked with a smirk, flipping her long blonde hair behind her.

The Volturi killed Irina two months ago. Garrett hadn't left her side since. He spent most of his time with Kate but also made sure to include Tanya because he knew she was still mourning her sister's death too.

"I followed you to Alaska didn't I? I've given up tasty human blood for blah animal blood."

"True, do you love me Garrett?"

"Yes. I've been waiting for love for several centuries."

"I love you too, kiss me."


	4. Chapter 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

Do as I Say, Not as I Do  
Cathy9  
Edward/Renesmee  
Rating: M

"Nessie how often have I told you that asking Uncle Jasper to affect my mood or your mother's is not appropriate?"

"I only wanted you to listen with an open mind to Jake's suggestion. I want to go camping!"

"If you want to go so much we'll take you."

"No offense, but you guys are boring. Jake never runs out of jokes to tell me. Uncle Emmett volunteered to check up on me every few hours. He's fun to hang with too."

"Renesmee!"

"What? You still have Jasper mess with Mom's mood."

"Do as I say, not as I do!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

No Pain, No Gain  
Cathy9  
Edward/Bella  
Rating: M

BPOV

I should have never boasted to Angela this morning that I'd gone an entire month without seeking medical attention. I jinxed myself and should know better. All my life, people have pointed out to me that I hardly resemble the gracefulness of my last name. A swan looks so beautiful and elegant in the water. What few people realize is that on land they are awkward as hell. So I actually do fine job of representing my last name.

If I had been paying attention to the stairs as I descended them this afternoon I probably still would have fallen but boasting meant that I fell in spectacular fashion. My coffee ended up all over my blouse and skirt. The heel of my new boot broke and the heel was only two inches high. The contents of my purse spilled out all over the floor and one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen in my life picked up my lipstick and birth control pills.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm mortified, my ankle is killing and you are holding my birth control pills. Of course I'm alright," I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled and offered me his suit jacket, "I think your cherry print bra is hot but you might not want to hobble around in a transparent blouse all day."

"Kill me, kill me now!" I wailed.

He started laughing and when I thought about the vision before him I couldn't help chuckling myself.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, can I help you out?"

"Hi Edward, Bella Swan and if you promise to not make a crack about my last name, I'd appreciate your help."

"Deal, let me put everything back in your purse while you put my jacket on."

I slipped on his jacket and admired his fine ass as he bent over picking up the contents of my purse that had rolled all over the lobby. My ankle was throbbing so I focused all my attention on his ass to redirect the pain. He caught me looking and I just grinned at him, "I'm not objectifying you, I'm using your ass as the focal point for pain management."

"Really? So if I were to get a paper cut I could stare at your lovely breasts?"

"You already stared at them so you'd have to suck up the pain."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I took a nice long look before I told you. I have to confess that they really are lovely breasts."

"Thank you, I think."

"You should get some ice on that ankle before it swells."

"I think it's already swollen in my boot."

"There is a coffee shop just down the street, I'll ask them for some ice."

"Could you get me an ice cappuccino with a mint flavour shot while you are at it? It's my comfort drink. Treat yourself to something too. Take a ten out of my wallet."

"You are injured, I'll pay which means you are going to have to treat me back. See this way I get to see you again."

"I'm a mess and you want to see me again?"

"You are a hot mess and I bet your ass is as fine as your breasts. One ice cap and ice pack coming right up. Now just don't go anywhere."

"How can I go anywhere, Edward?"

"I don't know but something tells me you'd find a way."

EPOV

I was just about to enter the coffee shop when my cell rang. I knew it was my brother, who I was supposed to be having lunch with. I quickly told him I was helping an injured young lady out and wouldn't be able to make it since I was going to take her to our Dad's office. My Dad retired early, lecturing and occasionally teaching at Seattle Grace Hospital when he wasn't traveling with my Mom. He spent three days a week at his family practice and today was one of those days.

"How hot is she Ed?" Emmett asked.

"I think she's very hot but she's not your type. She's intelligent, sarcastic and didn't apologize for staring at my ass. Her name is Bella and I really have to go and help her."

"Fine, I'll expect a full report tonight."

"Like that is going to happen," I snorted and hung up my phone.

I placed my order and promised to return a tea towel if they'd lend it to me to make an ice pack. The revolving doors of the office building were turning in my direction when I arrived back so I didn't have to balance my coffee to push on the door.

"If I tried that I'd be stuck in there with an ice cap all over me," Bella commented as I approached her.

"How's the pain?"

"Much worse without your ass to distract me."

I smiled at her. Bella didn't seem to have a verbal filter and I found it remarkably refreshing. "Lets get that boot off and some ice on your ankle."

Trying to be gentle did not budge Bella's boot and she started to swear anyway so I took a firmer grip and pulled. I didn't quite get every name she called me because they came in rapid fire until I was on my ass with her boot in my hand. It didn't take long for her ankle to start turning in to an egg. I put two cups worth of ice in the middle of the tea towel and used the little bit of water in the cup to seal the ends. I wrapped it around Bella's ankle and handed her the ice cappuccino. She took a long sip from the straw and I was sure she was going to get brain freeze but she didn't.

"Edward can you give me my purse? I want to take some Advil."

"I'm going to take you to see my Dad. He's a very good doctor and he might prescribe you something better than Advil but then you'd have to wait to take it."

"Then I'm going to need some more of your lovely ass and I find your face very compelling too. Oh and your hands, just thinking about what those fingers could do is taking away the pain."

"My fingers?"

"Oh God, I didn't mean to say that out loud," she responded as her entire face and neck turned a delightful shade of pink. I thought her blush was very attractive.

"Bella, once your ankle heals, I'll be happy to show you just how talented my fingers are. Tell me are you wearing cherry print panties too?"

"No, I'm actually wearing a thong. If you take me home after I visit your Dad, I'll need some help getting out of my clothes and you can see for yourself."

"I'm looking forward to it." Bella was such a little flirt and I was more than capable of flirting right back.

BPOV

Edward was not only gorgeous but he didn't seem to mind my flirting. In fact, he flirted right back at me. I thought about his fingers for a few minutes and snapped out of it when I felt them playing a game of two steps forward, one step back on my left shin.

"Edward, I'm not normally this bold. The pain is giving me courage."

"You expect me to believe that you weren't just thinking about my fingers and wishing they would go higher?"

"Do you read minds?"

Edward chuckled, "No I don't read minds."

"Damn said that out loud too. Can I ask you why I've never seen you before?"

"I just moved here and I was meeting my brother for lunch. He works on the thirtieth floor."

"Thirtieth floor? Is he a soul sucking lawyer?"

Edward broke in to laughter, "Oh that is rich, yes he is. He's actually a senior partner but once you meet him, you'll have to find another way to describe him. Why are you in this building?"

"I work on the tenth floor, I was taking the rest of the day off. Being the boss has its advantages."

"What do you do?"

"When I'm not injuring myself I'm the senior editor for Petite Gourmand."

"My Mom is a subscriber. I'm a writer myself, my nom de plume is Edward Masen."

"Oh my God, I love your books. You write the hottest sex scenes I've ever read."

"Thanks Bella but I want you to know most of that stuff comes from a very vivid imagination. Last girlfriend I had, left me a year ago claiming I wasn't around enough."

"Why did you leave New York?"

"How did you? Oh right my biography. I was sick of being in such a big city and frankly I missed my crazy family."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"When my ankle is better can we skip the first two months of dating and have a night like Carrie and David's engagement? Don't worry I don't expect the ring, just the rest of it."

"Bella, this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Now lets get you to my Dad's office."


	6. Chapter 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

Don't Bite The Hand That Feeds You  
Cathy9  
Edward/Alice  
Rating: M

"Alice, you're being ridiculous and unreasonable," Edward complained.

"So you want to add calling me names to my list? I'm not going to help you this time."

"I can't read Bella's mind, you have to tell me what her reactions would be."

"Edward you know what she wants the most. Why don't you just give that to her?"

"Alice I can't, I'll kill her."

"Hmm…all I see are a couple of bruises and Bella beaming"

"Alice!"

"I'll buy the lingerie and you just write a note telling her to put it on and wait for you in your room."

"Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

Fools Rush in Where Angels Fear to Tread  
Cathy9  
Emmett/Other  
Rating: M

Emmett couldn't find a bear so he would have to satisfy his hunger with a few deer until he heard a tiny heart beating rapidly and the snarl of a cougar in the same general direction.

"Ness is that you?" He shouted twice as he sped to the area.

He found a girl about eight frozen in place, tears streaming down her face with the cougar ready to pounce. Emmett leapt the same time as the cougar, crushing it's neck.

"You are safe now. What's your name?"

"Mmm..ary."

"I'm Emmett, Mary let's go find your parents.

"Thank you Mr. Emmett."


	8. Chapter 8

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

Youth is Wasted on The Young  
Cathy9  
Esme/Carlisle  
Rating: M

"I can't believe what our children are up to." Esme sighed.

"What kind of havoc are they creating?"

"Absolutely none. Emmett is playing Halo while Rose shows Nessie how to repair cars. Alice is shopping and Jasper is reading. Bella and Edward are curled up reading."

"Hmm someone is frisky today."

"Very!"

"Since no one is using the cottage, I think that it's about time that we christen it."

"Sounds fun, Doctor Cullen but I think we need to put these youngsters to shame. I think it's time for the naughty nurse to be bent over the good doctor's desk."


	9. Chapter 9

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

Practice Makes Perfect  
Cathy9  
Kate/Garrett  
Rating: M

"Kate, I understand your lifestyle choice but I've been drinking warm succulent human blood for hundreds of years. You can't seriously expect me to change my diet overnight."

"I understand Garrett, I really do. That's why I don't think it's a very good idea for us to go visit Bella and Edward so soon. I know you want to play with Nessie but how about we wait until the spring and you can teach her how to swim instead?"

"Do you have any idea how unappealing animal blood is to me? Plus I get my clothes dirty or tattered."

"Practice makes perfect and animal blood is an acquired taste. How about I give you an incentive?"

"What kind of incentive?" Garrett asked with a devilish smirk.

Kate smiled at Garrett. He had kept his word, not leaving her side since the day they sent the Volturi packing. Carlisle had given Kate several coolers filled with blood to help Garrett out. They knew he couldn't go cold turkey; so to speak but it was important to Kate that he did not end another human's life ever again. Both Jasper and Emmett had taken her aside to let her know that she was asking him to go against his nature and that she'd have to forgive him right away when he slipped up. It bothered Kate that they assumed he would slip up but Edward had reminded her that they were only being realistic and that even he had slipped after several years of being a vegetarian.

Emmett had suggested to Garrett that he should try bear because it was very satisfying. Jasper told him to think of deer as appetizers and that moose was like having a good quality beer. Nessie told him to stay away from penguins and panda bears because she thought they were cute. Garrett laughed at Nessie and promised he'd leave those animals alone just for her. He didn't mention that they were not native to Alaska. He'd tried mountain lion with Bella and found the big cat to be somewhat satisfying.

"How about we skip that B negative cocktail you are thinking about and go drain a bear instead? Once we are done, I'll show you how much fun snow sex can be."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know how hard this is for you; everyday I'll reward you for good behaviour. If you really feel like you need human blood come to me and I'll distract you."

"I want blood right now."

"Then let's go find us a bear or two."

"Kiss me Kate, give me a taste of what's to come."

Kate happily indulged him in a long passionate kiss that took on a life of it's own. Before Kate knew it, Garrett was showering kisses across her collarbone as she ran her fingers through his hair. Not needing to breathe certainly came in handy while making out she thought. When he started lifting up her sweater Kate slowly drew away and nipped at his nose, "OK Casanova time to go hunt Smokey the Bear down."

They took off in to the trees holding hands until Kate stopped short and made him listen. Garrett could hear three heartbeats and quietly followed Kate. He saw a mother bear and two cubs fishing in the stream. He watched them for a moment but he thought of Nessie and couldn't attack.

"Kate, we can't leave two little cubs orphans."

"I was going to drain them too."

"No, if I can't have human blood you can't drain baby animals or their mothers."

"I think I'm going to need an incentive now because my throat is burning."

"Promise you won't bite my tongue off and I'll give you the best French kiss you've ever had."

"Deal, kiss me Garrett."

Kate's moans sent the bear family away and brought out Papa bear. Kate pulled away and told Garrett to take the right side and she'd take the left. Before the bear knew what hit him the couple were draining him. Kate let Garrett drain most of the blood and when he wiped his mouth she smiled at him.

"Nothing on your shirt and I'll just take care of the blood on your face."

It was Garrett's turn to moan as Kate slowly licked his face clean leaving little kisses and bites in her wake. "Now how about some snow sex, my lovely?"

"You've got a one track mind Garrett," Kate laughed.

"It is important to be consistent with an incentive system."

Kate laughed, "First we have to bury Smokey then we can do the horizontal mambo."

"You know, animals are cute. People have bad attitudes, bad taste in music, many are ugly and even more do horrible things to other humans. I'm really doing the world a service getting rid of them."

"Garrett! I was asking Emmett about you and he told me about how Rose and he caught up with you. Just because you thought his taste in music sucked he became your victim."

"He was stupid too, walking alone at night in that section of the city when I was hungry."

"Sorry but you can attempt to rationalize your food guide all you want but if you were serious when you said you'd follow me anywhere your menu has to change."

"You are as gorgeous as you are mean. I'd call you a killjoy but I've had sex with you and you are most definitely not a killjoy in the sack."

"Garrett I suggest you quit while you are barely ahead before I decide I don't really want to make x-rated snow angels with you."

"Fine I'll dig a hole for Smokey," Garrett sighed.

Kate let him do all the work and pretended she didn't notice when he had finished disposing the carcass. Kate waited until he wrapped his arms around her and left a kiss on her neck.

"Ready for a little fun in the snow? I'll let you be on top this time."

"Let? Let Me? I'll have you know that I'm the one that is in charge in this relationship!" Kate yelled.

"Sorry, I'm telling you this animal blood isn't keeping me as smooth as I usually am."

"Get use to it. Now take off your clothes and get down on your back."

"Yes Ma'am," Garrett responded with a smirk.

"You are so lucky that I find you cute," Kate stated as she peeled off her sweater exposing her bare breasts to the air.

"Hot damn woman! I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"That is the smartest thing you've said all day, now drop the pants."

"Kiss me Kate."

"OK."


	10. Chapter 10

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

Curiosity Killed the Cat  
Cathy9  
Alice/Bella  
Rating: M

Bella decided to curl up with a book since Edward had taken Nessie out to buy new colouring books and crayons. Nessie was very good at breaking the crayons when she forgot her strength.

Alice came rushing in to the cottage and flung five pieces of paper at her.

"Alice what the hell is this?"

"It's our shopping lists for Edward. You are the perfect person to go since you can block him from reading your mind. We can actually surprise him for the first time."

"Do I look like I want to go shopping?"

"No, but get to it."


	11. Chapter 11

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

When Life Gives You Lemons, Make Lemonade  
Cathy9  
Edward/Bella  
Rating: M

"I swear, Bella as soon as I get my hands on Emmett I'm going to dismember him!"

"Is it his fault we were making out behind boxes? He didn't know anyone was in here."

"All he cares about is playing uncle."

"Alice knows where we are, I'm sure she'll come rescue us when the time is right."

"That was five minutes ago," Edward huffed.

"Edward, why don't we make use of this time?" Bella asked with a grin as she pulled her sweater off to show him that she didn't bother with a bra.

"Lemons…lemonade, great idea. I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

Once Bitten, Twice Shy

Cathy9  
Alice/Jasper/Renesmee  
Rating: M

"Edward have you seen my wife?" Jasper asked as he passed him on the stairs.

"I don't know, let me see if I can figure it out," Edward replied.

While Edward was trying to read Alice's mind Bella came out of the kitchen and followed her husband's scent to the stairs.

"Bells do you know where Alice is?"

"She took Renesmee outside about twenty minutes ago."

Edward decided to concentrate on his daughter instead, since she was still too young to figure out how to keep him out of her mind for more than a minute or two. She was currently singing puppy, puppy, puppy over and over again and Edward was sure she picked up that annoying one off her Uncle Emmett. Two minutes later, she slipped as she always did and Edward concentrated on her mind and then listened for Alice. He held up his finger to Jasper and Bella to let them know not to bother him and went downstairs to sit on the couch. Jasper and Bella followed wondering what was so interesting.

"Edward, start giving us the play by play or I'm going to distract you and Jasper will send some major teen emo waves at you so you won't be able to enjoy my distraction."

"That is cruel, Bella thanks," Jasper chuckled.

"Anytime Jasper."

"Shied Jasper and both of you zip it if you want the scoop."

Both of them made a face at Edward and Bella followed her husband's request. He ignored them and concentrated once more.

"Apparently Nessie…"

"Edward!"

"Sorry, Renesmee walked by Jasper and Alice's room earlier and the door wasn't closed. She saw Jasper's scars and was worried about him. She didn't understand why he had so many of them when the rest of us don't."

"Why didn't she ask me herself?"

"She knew they must have hurt and she didn't want to bring up painful memories for you."

"But they obviously are bothering her. Where are they Edward?" Jasper inquired.

"Alice is doing a pretty good job Jasper, let her take care of this."

"What is my wife saying?"

"She's told her how you came upon Maria thinking she needed help and that she turned you instead. Alice confirmed her suspicions that being turned was very painful but it only lasted 3 days and that since N..Renesmee is half vampire she will never have to go through that pain."

"Where are they Edward?"

"Sitting forty feet up on a tree branch about a mile away."

"OK, now continue please," Bella replied giving Edward a peck on the neck.

"Alice is telling her that Maria was battle happy so you were always in fights but you obviously never lost a fight. She also sees us spying on them and told us all off. She wants us to go do something productive."

"Keep listening Bro, I can handle the pixie's wrath later."

"Alice is thinking of ways to drive you insane for three weeks…whoa umm Jasper if you value your sanity and sex life I suggest you go find Alice yourself. Bella, I think we should retire to our cottage and make use of the couple of free daytime hours. She's seeing us heading to the bathtub."

"I rather go to our meadow."

"Then let's go. Jasper she's giving you permission to join her and said you know the area she's in."

"If time slips away from you, don't worry the pixie and I will watch our niece until you stop rolling around in the grass."

"Thanks Jasper," Bella said and left a kiss on his cheek.

Edward and Bella were gone before Jasper could get off the couch. He chuckled and looked at the time. He went into the kitchen to make a snack for Renesmee. Bella had held cooking classes for each couple so they could feed their niece. She was currently favoring toasted peanut butter and banana sandwiches. The smell made Jasper feel sick but he'd do anything for Nessie. They all would.

She had seven adults wrapped tightly around her pinky finger and she used her power at will. Bella and Edward were also under her control but as her parents they didn't let her get away with three quarter of the stuff the family and Jake did.

Jasper left carrying a bag containing the sandwich; several of Bella's chocolate chip cookies and two drink boxes. It didn't take him very long to get to the area of the forest the girls were in and rather than tracking their scent he just called out Alice's name. She responded and he followed her voice to the tree trunk.

He knocked on the trunk, "Permission to board ladies?"

Jasper heard his niece giggling and took that as a yes. He climbed up the tree using one arm and his feet and dropped the bag in Renesmee's lap. After kissing the top of her head he moved over to Alice and left a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You know I hate it when you call me pixie."

"I know but everyone calls you pixie like everyone calls this one Nessie."

"Mommy doesn't call me Nessie and Daddy only does it when Mommy is not around."

"That, Ness is because your mother still does not have a sense of humor. What did she expect giving you a name like that? It's like naming your daughter Myrtle and not expecting everyone to call her Myrtle the Turtle."

"I've read that book, Dr. Seuss right?"

"Yes," Jasper replied.

Nessie dug in to the bag and thanked her Uncle Jasper, telling him that Aunty Alice told her he was bringing food but wouldn't tell her what. All was quiet for several minutes as she ate and Jasper slowly sent comforting waves towards his niece. They also affected Alice who put her arms around his neck and whispered that she loved him. He thought about how he should open the floor to discussion and remembered how a similar conversation started with Bella. He pushed his shirtsleeves up and waited for Nessie to notice.

The youngest Cullen was chewing on a cookie when she looked over and realized that he had even more scars than she had thought.

"It's OK Sweetie, you can touch Jasper's scars, he won't mind." Alice stated with a soft smile.

Renesmee tentatively touched one scar tracing its pattern while she looked at all the other similar scars on his right arm alone. "Mommy has a big scar on her wrist that looks just like these but it's thicker."

"That's because she was bitten in the same place twice."

"Who bit her?"

"A bad vampire and then your dad bit her to suck all the venom out."

"Mommy has scars from Daddy's teeth in several places, I've seen them."

"Yes she does. Your dad plunged his venom into her heart but he was worried that it wasn't enough so he bit her in places that had several veins like the inside of her arm."

"What happened to the bad vampire? Who was he?"

"Ness that is not my story to tell. He is dead though. Aunty Alice twisted his head off."

"Really?"

"Jasper and Emmett held him down so I could do it easily. That's enough talk about that though. Do you have any more questions for Uncle Jasper?"

"Why do you always hide your scars? You should be happy that you won all those battles."

"I am happy about never losing a battle because that meant I remained immortal. If I had died, I never would have met Alice and learned what true love was."

"You didn't answer the first part of my question Uncle Jasper."

"Anybody ever tell you that you are a pest?" Jasper teased.

"Renesmee giggled, "Uncle Emmett calls me that lots. I'm still waiting for an answer."

Jasper sighed, "You have entirely too much power over me young lady."

"Daddy says it's my cute factor, Mommy says I have her manipulative qualities."

"Your parents are both right, "Alice laughed, "Answer the girl Jasper!"

"They remind me of times I would rather forget Ness. I like to think that my life really started the moment I met your Aunt."

"Well I guess that answers my question. Can we go visit Jake?"

Jasper looked over at his wife and after a few seconds she smiled at both of them.

"Your parents are going to be busy until dinner time so I see no harm in going to visit him. Let me call him and see if he wants to come here or have us to go there."

"Can we go there? I want to ask Emily about her scar."

"We've had enough discussion about scars for the day. I'm going to invite Jake over." Alice placed the call and a minute later hung up. "He's on his way over with Seth."

"I hope Mommy made lots of cookies if Seth is coming," Nessie laughed.

"I hope we have enough air freshener. You are lucky, you have no idea how much they stink Nessie. Alice? "

"Let's stop at the cottage and break into Edward's stash."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Do you want to jump down yourself or do you want a ride?"

"I want a ride Uncle Jasper!"


	13. Chapter 13

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

The Grass is Always Greener on the Other Side

Cathy9  
Bella/Rose  
Rating: M

Rose laid Renesmee in her crib then joined Bella in the living room.

"Rose, did you ever miss little human things?"

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, I'd love to have a large mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows. I could make it but then I'd just end up throwing it up."

"I miss pecan pie but for the first time since Carlisle turned me, I'm happy with my second life. I have you to thank for that Bella. The moment you asked for my help, I knew I could have everything I wanted, Emmett and a child."

"You're welcome."


	14. Chapter 14

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

A Chain is Only as Strong as its Weakest Link

Cathy9  
Alice/Bella/Renesmee

Rating: M

"Alice, I swear to God, you know how much I love you but I literally can not take one more second of this. I know you indulged me wanting to go to Macy's but Saks has just kicked my ass. Leave me behind and come pick me up when you are done, or when the stores close, which ever comes first."

"Bella! You know I wanted to take Ness to Tiffany. I see you beside her as I buy her the charm bracelet and charms."

"Mommy please!"

"I hate you Alice," Bella groaned as she got up.

"No you don't!"


	15. Chapter 15

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

Fight Fire With Fire

Cathy9  
Rose/Emmett  
Rating: M

Sheer black chiffon teddy with a matching thong, five inch black heels and a tiny little black silk robe that would keep Esme from giving me that look if she happened to see me on route to my mission. My mission was simple: to get my overgrown man/child husband away from the video game and back in to our bed where he belonged. Alice had already assured me this would work and warned me that Jasper would get a peek at me. I didn't care as long as I succeeded. Emmett had no idea what was about to hit him.


	16. Chapter 16

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

Mind Over Matter  
Cathy9  
Edward/Renesmee  
Rating: M

Alice told me yesterday that Emmett and Jasper would catch me in a very compromising position. I had avoided Bella's advances all day. After her dinner, my daughter asked me to play tea party with her.

We went back to our cottage and I folded my frame around the table, promising Nessie that she could dress me up. A tiara, several necklaces and some of Alice's makeup latter; my daughter decided I was worthy of some tea. The only satisfaction I had when my brothers walked in the door was the fact that their niece forced them to join us.


	17. Chapter 17

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

To Err is Human; to Forgive, Devine

Cathy9  
Jasper/Renesmee  
Rating: M

"Uncle Jasper, why are my parents and Aunty Rose arguing with Jake?"

"They are still mad at him after he took you to Port Angeles two weeks ago. He forgot about calling to let them know that you'd be late."

"That was my fault. I wanted an ice cream sundae and Jake couldn't say no to me."

"That's the problem kiddo, Jake never says no to you."

"Uncle Emmett does whatever I want and so do you."

"Yes, but we never take you more than a mile or two away from here."

"Please go remind them that forgiveness is divine."


	18. Chapter 18

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

Patience is a Virtue

Cathy9  
Alice/Jasper/Emmett

Rating: M

"Come on Alice, you have to help me, please. I bet Jasper three months of deciding what video games we're going to play. I know they are doing it! Do you see the cottage still in one piece in the morning?"

"Em, you spend almost as much time talking about their sex life as you do having your own. Not healthy, you need a therapist."

"I'll second that, " Jasper chuckled as he kissed his wife. "Babe?"

"No! I'm not telling either one of you, it was a stupid bet to make. It's none of your business! Men are idiots."


	19. Chapter 19

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

Out of Sight, Out of Mind

Cathy9  
Alice/Jasper

Rating: M

"Are you sure no one is going to find us in here?" Jasper asked Alice as he pinned her down on her Porshe, his lips making a hot trail down her neck as he removed her sweater.

"I haven't had an visions of us being discovered, so I'm sure we will be fine."

Alice frankly didn't care. She wanted to have sex with her husband at one in the afternoon. Jasper was being careful not to dent her car, as he drove in to her, causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Harder, baby, harder!" Alice urged.

"Yes Ma'am," Jasper replied.


	20. Chapter 20

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

The Bigger They Are, The Harder They Fall

Cathy9  
Emmett/Renesmee

Rating: M

I was leery about asking him to help me out but Alice assured me nothing would happen. My beloved was already placing our baby girl in his large hands and telling him that he would be really good at this. I still can't picture Emmett being good at babysitting. A teenage boy maybe, they could play video games all night long but my four-week-old baby girl, who already looked like she was one, was a whole different story.

"Thank you Em, I trust you completely, just please try not to swear in front of her." Bella said leaving a kiss on his cheek and one on our slumbering daughters forehead.

"I'll try my best for you Bella. Edward, it would help if you stopped looking at me like I was going to eat her the second you left the room."

"Bella…"

"No Edward, we are going! You promised me this night two weeks ago and I've been looking forward to this since."

"At the time darling, I didn't know our entire family would be unavailable to baby-sit."

"Dude, since when am I not your family? I'm insulted! You are lucky I love my little sister Bella. I'm doing this for her, not you, shithead."

"Emmett!"

"Sorry Bells but I was thinking of calling him something much worse."

"Just do your best Em and I'm sure tonight will go smoothly. See you in the morning."

"Bye Bella."

As soon as Bella and Edward were out the door I started calling Edward names in my head. I knew after a few minutes he would tune me out. I looked down at my slumbering niece and she opened her gorgeous big brown eyes at me and smiled.

"Well hello there beautiful. What is a classy girl like you doing in a joint like this?" I waggled my eyebrows and she started to laugh. Her laughter sounded like wind chimes blowing in the breeze. I waggled my eyebrows once more and sure enough she started to laugh again. I didn't recall her laughing before so I got my phone and recorded her reaction to my funny faces. Stupid Edward didn't think I could take care of her; I was the first to make her laugh. I finally put my phone away and brought Ness in to the kitchen to give her a bottle of milk. The look she gave me when she realized it was formula and not blood made me laugh.

"Sorry beautiful, but if I can't have blood either can you. Be a good girl and drink it for your Uncle Em. Do you know how much I love you Ness? You can always come to me to get you out of trouble and I'll always be happy to play with you. Alice and Rose just like dressing you up, I'll play games like peek a boo with you. We can play a game as soon as you are finished with that bottle."

I swear she can understand every word we say because she downed her bottle and tossed it in the sink. "Two points, Alice might have to give up her pitching duties with an arm like that. You Rock Ness! Hmm maybe that can be our secret name for you Rock Ness Lobster. Do you like that? I think you do," I said as I poked her gently on the side and made her laugh again.

Setting her carefully down on the couch in a seated position, I built a fort of pillows to keep her upright and got down on my knees and hid my eyes for a fraction of a second, "Peek a boo!" Half way through the game she covered her eyes and removed them moving her lips. I laughed and encouraged her to do it again. Thirty minutes latter, we were still playing the game alternating who peeked while the other one laughed in response. Somewhere around the two-hour mark I got tired of the game and started to play 'This little piggy' with her. It was a big hit and I seriously wondered if anyone brought fun and games into her life. "Ness from now on I'm going to be your favourite Uncle. Uncle Em is your go to guy for fun. Let's go see what they have in your room upstairs.

I noticed several stuffed animals and put Nessie in her crib while I ran them downstairs and ran back up to bring her down as well. I put her back on the couch and examined the cat, bear, elephant and brown puppy dog I had bought her the other day. I made voices for all the stuffed animals, the bear had the weakest voice of course and the puppy dog was the all-knowing one. I moved the animals around and made up plays that kept the two of us in high spirits for several hours. Ness yawned and I took her in to my arms leaving several kisses all over her face. She smiled at me and touched my face to show me how her day went. She showed me all the moments we shared then played peek a boo one last time before wiggling down in my arms and drifting off to sleep.

I made myself comfortable on the couch amongst the pillows and watched my niece dream. She was like Bella and talked in her sleep, except I couldn't understand her. She moved her little fists and made the funniest facial expressions, rocking herself in my arms at one point but she stayed asleep. I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I loved Rose but Ness had completely stolen my heart. My wife was going to have some serious competition for her time from now on. At one point, Ness stopped moving and it freaked me out. I got very quiet and listened then breathed a sigh of relief when I heard her fluttering heart and felt her breath leave her little lips.

When she woke up several hours later, I kissed her hands and the tip of her nose and sang her a silly good morning song I had made up while she slept. She rewarded me with the biggest smile and a little giggle. I warmed up her formula and gave her a little bowl of Cheerios to eat. Ness decided it would be more fun to feed them to me. Thirty or forty of the little O's sat in my gut like lead weights. I hoped Bella would make it back soon so I could get rid of them, also not a pleasant process but it made Ness happy so I kept eating the damn O's.

After breakfast, I changed her clothes and put her in a pair of jeans, mini chucks and a warm black fleece hoodie that had Panda ears on the top of the hood. I took a picture of her with my phone and made it my screensaver. We went on a little adventure to the garage and I put her behind the wheel of my Jeep. It was probably going to be the only car she'd get to drive because the rest of my family had car issues. Well Bella couldn't care less, she loved her old truck but Edward took over her car selection months ago. I told Ness that I'd teach her how to drive and she smiled then let out the most unlady like fart that had me killing myself laughing. After I aired out my Jeep we went out for a little walk around the house. The phone rang and Alice warned me that Edward and a slightly angry Bella were on their way back. I told her we were having some fun outdoors and Alice told me that Ness was about to say her first words so I might want to prep the video camera. I thanked her and brought Nessie back inside. I set up the camera and had Ness playing in front of it. She picked up the book Edward was reading and tossed it across the room. I started laughing until she picked up my video game controller.

She turned around and handed it to me saying, Em's"

"That's right beautiful, the game is Uncle Em's. Can you say Uncle Em?"

"cle Em's."

"Close it's UNCLE Em."

"Uncle Em."

"Say it again Ness."

She stopped and pointed to herself and said Ness then pointed at me and said Em. I opened up my arms and she ran in to them and planted a kiss on my cheek. She said my name several times and stopped when I told her Mommy was about to arrive.

"Can you say Mommy, Ness?"

"Mommy"

"Can you say Daddy?"

"Mommy!"

"That's right Ness, you can say Mommy and Em but what about Daddy?"

"Mommy!"

"Ness…."

"Em she's looking at me."

"Oh hey Bells, I didn't think you'd be back this soon."

"Edward was driving me insane and I don't mean in the way I wished he was."

"Did you have fun with Uncle Emmett, Renesmee?"

"Em is fun."

"Her first sentence and it's about me. I love you Ness." I replied knowing that if I were still human I'd have a few tears running down my cheeks.

"Can we tell Uncle Em we love him too, Sweetie?"

"I lub you Em."

"Close enough squirt, close enough," I laughed.

Ness put her hands on Bella's cheeks and showed her what she did from the time they left until now. Bella looked at me with wonder and mouthed thank you to me. "Wow, you had an amazing time with Uncle Em. I think we just found your permanent babysitter. A puppet show? I'm impressed Em."

"Anything for my niece."

"Edward, not only was she in excellent hands with Emmett she had so much fun. We did not need to rush home."

"Sorry Bella, sorry for doubting you Emmett."

"I recorded her first words. Her first sentence I'll have you know was Em is fun."

"Thanks Em, Nessie come tell daddy about all the fun you had."

My niece bent towards me in Bella's arms so I stepped closer and gave her a kiss, before Bella turned her over to her father. Bella wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big hug. "I had complete faith in you Emmett even before Alice told me everything would be fine. Looks like Jake is going to have to share her with you now too."

"Damn straight, the dog is going to have to settle for leftovers."

Bella laughed and punched me in the arm. I decided I'd go get rid of the Cheerios while Ness was with Edward.


	21. Chapter 21

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

Cathy9  
Kate/Garrett

Rating: M

His arm slid seductively across her back, snapping her pink lace bra. "I'll buy you another one Luv," Garrett breathed against her neck.

Kate responded by yanking on his jeans, splitting them down the seam. "You can pick up some new jeans after you get me four new bras. Destroy my pants and you lose an arm."

"Mmm you are quite the minx today, Gorgeous. Go away, shoo!"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"There's a rabbit watching us."

"So?"

"I can't have mind blowing sex with an audience."

"It's a rabbit, Garrett! Deal with it, ignore it."

"I can't, Babe."


	22. Chapter 22

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

Ignorance is Bliss

Cathy9  
Garrett

Rating: M

Sure Edward warned me that I shouldn't touch Kate. I found it a little suspect that Emmett didn't want to step in while Kate was training Bella. I dismissed the thought that someone as beautiful and sexy as Kate could bring me to my knees, well with her power anyway. I decided Edward was a wuss. I reached my hand out and touched her hand with the tip of one finger and bam before I knew it; I was flat on my back with Kate smirking above me. My world changed in that moment; I had to make her mine.


	23. Chapter 23

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

The Road to Hell is Paved With Good Intentions

Cathy9  
Jasper

Rating: M

My family was driving me nuts! Bella and Emmett were horny while Edward was serious, trying to teach Ness how to play the piano. Alice was super hyper, it was as if she drank ten espressos in five minutes. Fury was radiating of Rose, she must be fighting with Jacob again. I tried sending a calming wave all over the room but it didn't do much. Emmett was still ogling Rose's ass and Bella undid two buttons on her sweater then leaned over the piano to get her husband's attention.

"That's it, get out I need a break!" I shouted.


	24. Chapter 24

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

The Darkest Hour is Just Before Dawn

Cathy9  
Bella

Rating: M

As my beautiful daughter slept in my arms, I couldn't help thinking that this would be the last time I ever held her. I had hope until J. Jenks handed me the envelope with ID for just Jake and Renesmee. If Alice and Jasper had only taken care of them, it meant Edward and I would die. Edward was ready for a fight but the only sliver of hope I saw was if we could somehow rationalize with Aro. He did seem to like me, maybe when he saw my shield in action he'd take notice and listen to logic.


	25. Chapter 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
"thetwilight25 dot com"

If at First You Don't Succeed, Try, Try Again

Cathy9  
Garrett/Kate

Rating: M

"Kate, are you ready for your fifth orgasm?" Garrett asked with a smirk as he played with a lock of her hair, turning the golden silk around on his finger.

"Darling, have you already forgotten I'm a succubus?"

"You know, you would have been worth dying for."

"I can't believe I'm going to admit this but I might have forced myself to stop feeding so I could turn you."

"You love me."

"I like you."

"You told me ten minutes ago you loved me."

"I loved what your tongue was doing."

"I can wait forever to hear you admit it."


End file.
